The process of building out an area or constructing a building occurs in many phases. During this process, a number of different types of workers are required and it may be necessary to complete the construction in steps. As a result, frequently contractors damage door frames, stairs, and finished work in the process of completing other tasks and moving in and out heavy equipment.
Presently, contractors solve this problem by covering all surfaces, e.g., furniture, millwork, and finished work, with construction paper, taping adjacent pieces of the paper together, and then covering the paper with hardboard panels, e.g., panels sold under the trademark Masonite®. This process is very labor intensive. Also, hardboard paneling typically does not bend or fold to cover corners or intricate works.
There have been attempts to solve the specific problem of covering door frames. One device includes opposing contact edges which extend around the edge of a doorway to contact and grip opposing walls adjacent the doorway. While the device does protect doorways, it is too specific and not easily adaptable. For instance, different sizes have to be purchased for different size door frames.